comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Khunds (Earth-7642)
The Khunds are a war mongering race who continuously seek to conquer inhabited planets, especially Earth. One of the major powers of the galaxy, the Khunds are a proud, tradition-bound people who value honor and combat. The aggressive Khundian culture has made them an interstellar military power to be respected and feared. History The Khund are a race originated from their native planet Khundia and are predisposed to aggression. Because of their volatility, it is not uncommon for citizens to challenge one another to physical combat, likely to the death, for the slightest offense or insult. Thousands of years ago, the Khund tribes were once at war with each other. However, the arrival of the creature later to be known as Doomsday changed that. They chose one warrior, Kobald, to lure Doomsday into a ship and get him away from their world. He succeeded and, with his dying breath, hoped that this action would unite their people and it did so. Koblad came to be revered in Khundian society to the point of near-deification, and many aspects of Khundian culture came to revolve around emulation of Kobald's life. The warrior ethos had been an important aspect of Khundian society since the time of Kobald, but the warrior aspects became much more dominant beginning in the early 22nd century. Previously, Khundian society was regarded as socially balanced, but over time the warrior caste gained greater prominence, to the point where the Khundian widely came to be regarded as a "warrior race." Because of their aggressive outlook, the Khunds generally had poor relations with other races after they began to move out into space. Because the worlds of the Khundian Empire were resource-poor, the Khunds developed an intense belief in the need for expansion and conquest in order to survive. The Khunds' relationship with the Ultra-Humans and the United planets was rocky at best. Following the disastrous first contact between Khunds and Ultra-Humans, tense rivalries and unavoidable conflicts often developed between the two races. By 2223, relations between the United planets and the Khundian Empire degenerated to a point of unremitting hostility, which lasted for several decades. The lingering tensions between Khunds and Ultra- Humans continued to rise, eventually leading to the Battle of Donatu V near Jayd in 2245, and later erupted into what was considered the first United-Khundian War in 2267. This war was quickly ended by intervention by the Organians after only four days of fighting. Later In 2279, The ruling warlord, Garak, had decided that the Legion of Super-Heroes represented the greatest barrier to the conquest of the UP and he sent Nemesis Kid to secretly infiltrate their ranks. He was captured and the planned invasion repelled, but the Khunds remained a deadly threat. The Khunds have been involved in a subsequent invasion of Earth as the dupes of Mordu and the Dark Circle. The UP and the Khunds went through a nominal period of peace, but that always remained fragile as border incidents and terrorist acts by Khundish groups continued to occur. Among the notable Khunds who have battled the Legionnaires and menaced Earth are; Field Marshall Lorca, one of the most brilliant Khund strategists and Kharlak, a champion of the challenge courts. Humiliated by his inability to defeat the members of the LSH, Kharlak underwent exotic surgery and became a cyborg with technological powers in an attempt to gain revenge. Biology Khunds have two sexes, and live approximately 70 years, although the reds sometimes live up to 140 years and have an average lifespan of 95 years. They reach sexual maturity between 14 and 16 years of age, and can usually reproduce up to age 50 or so for women and 75 for men. Unlike humans, the males also cease to be capable of reproduction, though at a later age then women. Powers and Abilities Powers None added. Abilities None added. Average Strength level Unknown. Weaknesses None added. Miscellaneous Level of Technology: Advanced Cultural Traits: Very aggressively violent and warmongering-based mentality. Representatives: * Ectreba * Galmark * Warlord Garlak * Ambassador Ghadrak * Kharlak * Field Marshal Lorca * Kho Kharhi * Grand Vizer Kharhi * Emperor Varkan * Amon Hakk * Amilia Crugg * Harlak * Serene * Zaryan the Conqueror * Ectreba